Such a method, computer program product or such a device is used with graphical user interfaces with which hierarchical structures are to be displayed. This can for example involve a file management system such as Windows Explorer with which files can be arranged hierarchically. Various project planning tools generally also feature hierarchically structured elements. A tool for project planning of a drive system would for example offer different drive concepts under the general heading of drives. Different controller strategies are under some circumstances available for each drive concept, and these strategies in their turn can be arranged hierarchically below the drive concepts. A further example is graphics programs, with which for example a very wide variety of tools are hierarchically assigned to the corresponding generic headings.